koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guo Jia
Guo Jia (onyomi: Kaku Ka) is one of Cao Cao's strategists who gave good counsel. He shared a close comradeship with Cao Cao and was favored by him. His services were cut short when he died during one of their northern campaigns. After suffering defeat at Chibi, Cao Cao purportedly said, "If only Guo Jia was with us." Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he has been a non-playable character since its fourth entry. His playable appearance is the result of his top ranking in Famitsu's first most wanted character poll for the seventh title. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed in two categories: seventh place for friend and third place for most desired boyfriend. He was voted to fourth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll. This personage has two character image songs titled Beautiful Moment and Endless Glory. His character's height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guo Jia is mainly seen as Cao Cao's main strategist at Xia Pi since his debut. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he commands the two armies to advance on the castle and stages a plot to remove Red Hare from Lu Bu's possession. The following title aside from having Guo Jia as the sub-officer of Cao Cao at Guan Du, has the leader confide his utmost trust in his strategist, as Guo Jia acts as the main commander of the forces. He asks the armies to destroy the water gates in order to cancel Yuan Shu's reinforcements. He is present in the battle during Dynasty Warriors 6, but his role is reduced to being one of the main camp's defenders in Wei's version of the stage. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he appears as a companion to Xiahou Dun in Xiapi suggesting that they should attack the floodgates. Xiahou Dun succeeds in flooding Xiapi, the warrior is shot in the eye by an arrow. Guo Jia notices the wound and is shocked to see his comrade hurt. Xiahou Dun, however, continues on the fight. He also assists at Guandu and his speech at Xiapi changes with Xiahou Dun when Guo Jia becomes introducable as a character rather than a generic. In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, Guo Jia has a Hero Scenario dedicated to him. He assists Cao Cao's plan to eradicate the rowdy Yuan family after Yuan Shao's death. He coordinates Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De to follow his strategies. He desires to have the Yuan siblings distrust one another by first dispatching the glue that ties them together: Yuan Xi. If the plan goes without a hitch, the ally forces charge from their respective positions and morale soars. Liu Biao, who is now allies with Liu Bei, enters the battle with Zhang Fei in an attempt to bombard the ally main camp. Guo Jia foresees this and quickly dispatches the forces. During the army's victory banquet, Guo Jia stumbles from a weak constitution and remarks his death is drawing nearer. While their Xi Liang allies praise the strategist's success, Guo Jia remarks there was no luck involved. Everything had gone according to plan. In spite of his awareness of his death approaching, he hides this knowledge from his comrades. Guo Jia decides it's more enjoyable to continue his way of living until his end. Dynasty Warriors 8 gives Guo Jia a bigger role in Wei's story. He is among one of Cao Cao's earliest supporters, and is present in saving his lord from Zhang Xiu's attack, being among those surprised by Jia Xu's recruitment. He participates in the attack on Xiapi, and along with Jia Xu, creates a plot to foil Yuan Shao at Guandu. He eventually dies from illness shortly after the annihilation of the Yuan Family. Wei's hypothetical path allows Guo Jia to survive his illness, and allows him to participate in Chibi. His insight sees through the enemy plot and formulates a counter strategy to prevent it. With the battle ending in Wei's favor, Guo Jia continues to accompany his lord in their invasions on the other two kingdoms. He also lives past his historic death in Shu's hypothetical story branch by leading enemy reinforcements at Chang'an. Warriors Orochi During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Guo Jia's exact whereabouts are a mystery to the coalition. He was last requested by Sima Yi to lead reinforcements for Luo Castle –which was heavily surrounded by the serpent army. To solve their dilemma of searching for him, Sima Yi directs forces to undo his order in the past and pacify Luo Castle. Without his obligation to go to Luo Castle, the strategist logically concludes that Guo Jia's only other option is to join Cao Cao's army in the changed future. His assumptions prove correct as the coalition find and defeat Guo Jia at Fan Castle. Guo Jia complements Sima Yi's intellect for seeing through his plot and joins the coalition. Hearing the rumor of a princess fighting against the serpent army alone, Guo Jia gladly leads a search party for her at Yiling. Although his weakened constitution momentarily shines through at the end of the battle, the strategist attempts to flirt with the maiden he helped save and Xingcai for a private outing. He humorously backs off when the girls' protective fathers stand between him. In one of the additional downloadable stages, "Mystic Love", Guo Jia and Magoichi try their luck charming the female mystics, but to no avail. The pair are also seen in the "Reclusive Beauty" scenario where they attempt to woo the dour Wang Yi. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, he acts as Cao Cao's main advisor. Akin to the novel, he dies partway into the game. In one of the game's story scenarios, however, he commands Wei's army at Chi Bi and sees through Zhou Yu's fireship ploy. Boarding a burning ship, he rams into his enemy's front lines, killing himself and Zhou Yu in the process. With his sacrifice, Wei wins the naval battle. He resumes a similar role in Dynasty Tactics 2 and often lives past his historical death. Not unlike the special tactics belonging to the leaders of the other playable forces, Guo Jia and Cao Cao share "Councillor" - if their positions are next to each other, one Tactic will be restored to each and every enemy will lose ten morale points. Kessen Guo Jia appears as an optional vassal for Wei in Kessen II. Xun Yu suggests for Cao Cao to hire him after hearing rumors of his talented scholarship. If he accepts, Guo Jia will serve as a powerful secondary general. He has an average War stat and a high Magic level. Though he will have few high-level spells, his magic is very powerful and a good support for war based generals. Character Information Personality For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Jia is described as a talented man of unsurpassed intelligence. Confident in his abilities, he never fears the thought of entering the fray. He acts composed like a gentleman, a wistful smile present on his lips at all times. He enjoys teasing warriors who are too stiff in their duties. Aware of his limited time and his weakened body, Guo Jia would rather enjoy whatever life he has left than spend his time brooding about his coming death. Aside from the thrill of war, he especially loves wine and women. Based on his conversation with Cao Cao, they both enjoy toasting one another cups of wine while fine women dance beside them at banquets. They share an affable trust in one another. He shares special conversations with Ina, Xing Cai, Guo Huai, and Cao Cao in his Warriors Orochi appearance. Voice Actors *R. Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Crispin Freeman - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Quinton Flynn - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8 (English-uncredited) *Junichi Miyake - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) *Issei Futamata - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guo Jia/Quotes *"I hope you enjoy this!" *"I'm glad that you voted for me. Allow me to fully express my gratitude tonight...passionately." *"Your skills as a strategist are as valuable to me as any army. What can I do to reward your impeccable service?" :"There is one thing I want, my lord. What do you say we go out on the town tonight?" :"Tonight? What exactly do you have in mind?" :"Hehe... Oh, you know where I want to go. Let's just say it'll be a night to remember." ::~~Cao Cao and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Such perfect weather! What better day to fall in love!" :"Falling in love and the weather are totally unrelated! What is it with you disgusting men?" :"Oh, you look cute when you're angry, too! You really are lovely." ::~~Guo Jia and Ina; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Guo Jia is affiliated with the orb and scepter in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Summons a "cue ball" as four balls rotate around him and throws it into the air. He pierces it to erupt the four balls upward, emitting a destructive shockwave. The balls then land to explode in front of him. :Musou - Potshot/Fearsome Blast (秘打激震砲): : Creates a multi-hitting ball of energy to trap foes within it. He can move around as foes are hit by it. :Aerial Musou - Dodgeball/Chaotic Turbulence (麗打乱気流): + : Conjures five balls before smacking them below. They bounce and hit foes from a myriad of directions. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Shoots several orbs on the ground, causing them to ricochet back into the air. :R1: Sends steel balls ricocheting through the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots a glowing orb that explodes upon impact. Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Jia keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : After sending out two zig-zagging orbs during the charge attack, Guo Jia collides them with four more resulting in all six scattering in different directions throughout the area. :Alternate Musou - Chaotic Strike (禁打激震砲): R1 + : Launches foes into the air via two-hit strike, then shoots out three steel balls upward followed by another one sent at a higher trajectory. :Awakening Musou: Spins around hitting nearby enemies multiple times. During the climax of the attack, the user releases several balls and scatters them with enough force to create a sudden burst within the area. The extension has the user send out more balls to intensify the assault before rapidly thrusting weapon near the end. Weapons :See also: Guo Jia/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guo Jia still uses the orb and scepter as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Guo Jia was born in Yangzhai in the Yingchuan commandery (present-day Yu county in Henan province). His son was Guo Yi. He originally served under Yuan Shao, but he found the warlord indecisive and incapable of trusting his subordinates. Therefore, in 197 AD, at the age of 27, he joined the forces of Cao Cao under the recommendation of the future-conqueror's chief adviser, Xun Yu. Cao Cao was glad to acquire a talented strategist with views similar to his own. When Liu Bei was expelled by Lu Bu from his city of Xiapi, he sought shelter under Cao Cao. The ambitioned ruler was advised by Cheng Yu to kill the refugee, as he suspected that the self-proclaimed descendant of the Han imperial lineage would become a future problem. Cao Cao asked for the opinion of Guo Jia, and he suggested otherwise; as Liu Bei was a heroic and adored figure among the people, killing him would have presented working under the Cao clan as unattractive. Therefore, Guo Jia suggested Cao Cao to offer help to Liu Bei, while actually containing him from gaining strength. However, Cao Cao dropped both plans, as he believed that Liu Bei would not rebel if they became closer. In 198 AD, Cao Cao started the campaign against Lu Bu. Lu Bu defended the castle of Xiapi fairly well, and the Cao army began to become exhausted. However, both Guo Jia and Xun You advised Cao to end the battle once and for all with a flood. The strategy worked out, and the 'unrivaled warrior' was captured and beheaded. As Guo Jia predicted, due to the lack of supervision, Liu Bei escaped in excuse of attacking Yuan Shu's forces shortly after Cao Cao's victory over Lu Bu. Tacticians under Cao Cao objected to an attack on Liu Bei in fear of a backstab from Yuan Shao from the north. However, Cao Cao and Guo Jia insisted on an attack despite the objections, citing the indecisiveness of Yuan Shao. The attack proved to be successful, and Yuan Shao never struck. The turmoils in the east of Xuchang had been settled, and a showdown with Yuan Shao was about to begin. To remove Cao Cao's inner doubts of the battle, Guo Jia made his famous Ten Points speech, stating the ten pairs of advantages Cao Cao and his army had over the flaws in the personality and tactics of Yuan Shao: # Yuan Shao seemed merciful but was actually envious; Cao Cao was forgiving and easygoing. # Yuan Shao placed his subordinates in order of his trust in them; Cao Cao placed his subjects at positions where they can fully make use of their talents. # Yuan Shao was indecisive and often lost the opportunity to utilise his overwhelming force; Cao Cao made decisions quickly to adjust to the ever-changing situations on the battlefield. # Yuan Shao's army adopted stiff formations which cannot adapt to changes swiftly; the Cao army was flexible and capable in striking strategic locations rapidly. # The regulations in Yuan's army were loose and ineffective, resulting in poor discipline; the laws in Cao's army were strict and clear, resulting in good discipline. # The Yuan army had great numbers but were loose and sloppy; the Cao army were elite and clear-minded despite their fewer numbers. # Yuan Shao relied on the reputation of his lineage to attract talents; talents came to Cao Cao due to his warm and true-hearted reception. # Yuan Shao led a luxurious lifestyle of an aristocrat; Cao Cao led a thrifty life and made himself subject to rules he announced to his troops. # Yuan Shao kept his reapings in war to himself; Cao Cao distributed all spoils to whoever contributed in battle or strategy. # Yuan Shao did not assist the Han emperor when Emperor Xian needed help; Cao Cao protected the capital from roaming warlords such as Yuan Shu and Lu Bu. The speech greatly improved Cao Cao's confidence to wage war against Yuan Shao. The Battle of Guandu commenced, with Cao Cao emerging as the victor. Guo Jia would later become an advisor during the campaigns against the remaining Yuan brothers, Yuan Shang, Yuan Tan, and Yuan Xi. During the expedition north against the Wuhuan, he was struck with an illness and died. Cao Cao lamented the passing and would later give his infamous mourning of Guo Jia after being dealt the devastating defeat at Chibi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters